Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) are capable of determining its geographical position by referencing the device's GPS coordinates. Referencing GPS coordinates to determine a location of a device, however, limits the resolution at which the device can determine its position. Furthermore, GPS service requires an established communication line with GPS satellites. If the connection between the device and the GPS satellites is severed, the device will be unable to receive GPS coordinates, and thus be unable to determine its location, as may occur in a building.
In addition to using GPS coordinates, some modern mobile devices also request an input from a user pertaining to location information. Floor plans, surveys, and the like can be entered into the device so that the device knows the general layout of the indoor location. However, inputting this information requires a survey to be performed, or requires a user to acquire a floor plan of the indoor location, which can be a hassle and difficult to do, especially when the user does not have means to perform a survey or have access to the floor plan.
Thus, improvements to determining position in indoor locations are desired.